Suki Kirai
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari Todoroki untuk Izuku. Berawal dari tabrakan tidak sengaja saat orientasi mahasiswa Universitas Yuuei membuat tunas cinta diantara mereka tumbuh mengakar. Songfict. Fem!Izuku. Warning(s) Inside. OFA TODODEKU


_Suki yo kirai wakannai, kirai_

 _Suki da, igai arienai. Suki da_

 _Suki to kirai wakannai, tomarenai_

 _Suki kirai._

* * *

 ** _Horikoshi Kōhei © My Hero Academia_**

 ** _Suki Kirai © Shin Aoi_**

 ** _Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. Typo(s). Fem!Deku. Tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia maupun EYD. Self beta. Songfict(?)_**

* * *

 ** _Todoroki Shōto × Fem!Midoriya Izuku_**

* * *

 ** _If you don't like this story, just click x button on your pc or phone. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Mou, aitsu no kokuhaku-tte yatsu_

 _Atama no naka guru-guru to mawaru_

 _Suki kirai, mannaka wa aru no?_

 _Semarareru ni taku_ _._

Gadis bersurai gelombang itu tengah membenahi peralatan tulisnya. Menjadi mahasiswi Fakultas Teknik di Universitas Yuuei benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Terlebih, ia adalah seorang wanita.

Midoriya Izuku, mengambil _Undergraduate Program - Architecture Engineering_. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek dan membangun sebuah gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di dunia, melebihi pencakar langit yang ada di Timur Tengah sana.

Ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan mimpinya itu hingga mengabaikan fakta bahwa hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya wanita yang berada di prodi yang dipilihnya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat dirinya menghela nafas lelah. _Reverse harem_ seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, terlebih jika ada sebuah praktek atau tugas kelompok. Kau akan diperebutkan oleh para lelaki untuk dijadikan _tumbal_.

Kenapa? karena para pria dikelasnya yakin kalau wanita adalah makhluk rajin dan penurut. Diberikan tugas ini dan itu pasti akan langsung dikerjakannya.

Izuku hanya bisa mematuhinya. Memangnya dia siapa bisa melawan 19 mahasiswa lelaki dikelasnya?

 _Aku tidak ingin mati muda sebelum mewujudkan cita-citaku_.

Gadis itu bergidik pelan, dan bergegas menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Belum sampai 2 meter ia keluar dari kelasnya, ada seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dan tegap menghadangnya.

Si gadis pemilik netra hijau _zamrud_ itu menatap pria didepannya bingung.

" _A-ano_ b-bisakah kau ming—"

"Midoriya, jadilah kekasihku." Tandasnya final.

"H-HUH?!" gadis bersurai hijau gelap itu terbelalak. Fungsi otak yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpikir seolah berhenti bekerja.

Sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang dan menyatakan perasaannya secara semena-mena bernama Todoroki Shōto. Putra dari pebisnis sukses yang juga merangkap sebagai donatur tetap di Universitas Yuuei.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan. Ia seorang yang jenius. Di umur yang menginjak ke 20 tahun tanggal 11 Januari kemarin, ia sudah mengenyam semester 5 di fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Yuuei.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Midoriya Izuku." Ulangnya, masih dengan ekspresi sedatar papan penggilas, Todoroki menatap lurus kearah Izuku.

"H-he?! _E-etto_.. T-Todoroki- _san_? a-aku tidak mengenalmu. Maafkan aku." Izuku membungkuk dalam.

Bohong jika Izuku tidak mengenal lelaki fenomenal di Universitas Yuuei itu. Lelaki jenius pemilik surai nyentrik berwarna merah dan putih itu bagaikan buah bibir yang selalu dibicarakan setiap waktu.

Salahkan beberapa teman dekat beda fakultasnya yang selalu membicarakan Todoroki ini dan Todoroki itu. Mau tidak mau sedikit rasa penasaran hinggap didalam sudut hatinya.

Namun, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dengan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin kehidupan damainya hancur begitu saja.

Ia merasa lelaki itu sungguh _berbahaya_.

Baru tiga detik setelah ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Todoroki menarik lengannya hingga ia jatuh kedalam pelukan lelaki itu, menabrak dada bidang yang kokoh.

Salah satu tangan Todoroki yang bebas menggamit dagu Izuku dan mendongakkannya sehingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Tak perlu mengenalku. Aku hanya ingin kau, Midoriya."

"H-hii― le-lepaskan aku, Todoroki- _san_." Izuku memekik panik.

Menampik tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya, Izuku memutuskan _eye contact_ itu dengan segera dan mendorong tubuhnya kearah yang berlawanan hingga terlepas dari pelukan Todoroki.

Gadis itu membungkuk kembali seraya menggumamkan sebuah kata maaf.

Setelah itu, Izuku berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya. Meninggalkan Todoroki yang masih mematung disana.

Seringai samar tersungging disudut bibir si surai dwi warna.

 _Aku tak akan melepasmu, Midoriya Izuku._

* * *

 _Mou, henji wa kimatteru hazu sa_

 _Wedding! Sou (ke-ke-kekkon?!) bijon wa kanpeki_

 _Souda sumu no wa, shoutou atari ga ii na_

 _Kodomo wa san nin kana_

* * *

" _Ohayō_ , Midoriya." Todoroki bersandar didepan gerbang Universitas Yuuei dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"T-Todoroki- _san_?! apa yang kau lakukan disini? U-uh.. _O-ohayō_."

Izuku menjaga jarak dari Todoroki. Ia memiliki firasat yang buruk soal ini.

"Menunggumu."

"O-oh.. Kalau begitu, aku duluan _ne_? Todoroki- _san_."

 _Untuk apa repot-repot menungguku?_

Izuku hendak melenggang melewati Todoroki. Namun, dengan cepat lengan pucat gadis itu dicekal oleh pria bersurai belang itu.

"Tunggu dulu."

"E-eh?! A-ada apa?"

"Ayo berjalan bersama."

"H-huh?! G-gedung untuk fakuktas kedokteran dan teknik berbeda, Todoroki- _san_." Iris hijaunya menatap Todoroki heran.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengantarmu."

" _E-etto_.. t-tidak perlu Todoroki- _san_." Izuku hendak mencari celah untuk kabur dari situasi ini dan hasilnya nihil.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"U-uh.. b-baiklah. Hanya sampai depan gedung saja _ne_?"

 _Lelaki ini keras kepala sekali! Mou!_

"..."

Todoroki hanya diam. Setelah itu, genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Izuku mengerat. Menarik pelan gadis itu agar ia berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"T-Todoroki- _san_? b-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Gadis pemilik mahkota hijau itu mencicit pelan. Kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dan Izuku benci hal itu. Beberapa wanita dari fakultas lain terlihat berbisik-bisik dan memandang sinis kearahnya.

"Tidak."

 _Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti itu! Tapi apa ini― kenapa rasanya sangat menyebalkan_ _?!_

Perempatan kekesalan muncul didahi Izuku.

 _Bersabarlah_ _Izuku.. ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin besok atau lusa ia sudah bosan padamu lalu meninggalkanmu dan_ _kehidupanmu yang damai akan kembali._

Izuku menghela nafas pelan.

 _B_ _osan padaku?_

Ulangnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dengan memikirkan kalimat itu.

 _Sebenarnya, aku ini merasa terganggu atau tidak dengan adanya Todoroki-_ san _dalam hidupku?!_

Hatinya diselimuti kebimbangan hingga ia tidak sadar jika mereka telah sampai didepan kelasnya. Kelas Izuku lebih tepatnya.

"Sudah sampai, Midoriya."

"?!" Izuku tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _I-ini― bukankah ini didepan kelasku?!_

"T-Todoroki- _san_?! bukankah kau bilang, hanya sampai didepan gedung saja?" Gadis itu memekik.

"Memangnya aku menyetujui permintaanmu tadi?" segaris senyum miring terpoles di sudut bibir Todoroki.

"E-eh?!"

 _"U-uh.. b-baiklah. Hanya sampai depan gedung saja ne?"_

 _"..."_

"Kau menjebakku, Todoroki- _san_." Izuku mem _pout_ kan bibirnya kesal.

 _Bagaimana bisa_ _diriku menganggap kalau ia telah menyetujui permintaanku?!_

"Baiklah. Aku akan kemari saat jam makan siang. Jangan lari dariku, Midoriya."

Todoroki berbisik lembut ditelinga gadis itu dan seketika membuat semburat _fuschia_ merebak di wajahnya.

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" Izuku memeluk tubuhnya dan seketika terserang tremor dadakan.

 _Ta-tapi-suaranya terdengar seksi―T-TIDAK! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! IZUKUU!_

 _Hell_. _Kokoro_ nya menggila.

* * *

Pelajaran kali ini sungguh menguras otak dan juga perutnya, Izuku menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

 _Ugh.. lapar.._

"Oi, Izuku- _chan_? mau makan siang bersama kami?"

Suara lelaki yang terdengar tidak asing singgah di telinganya. Ia mendongak, mencoba melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Eum.. Kaminari- _kun_?"

"Yo! Kau terlihat lesu sekali _ne_? Izuku- _chan_."

"Mau makan bersama kami? Midoriya- _chan_?" kali ini Sero Hanta yang menawarkan.

"Apa tidak merepotkan kalian?"

"Oh! Tentu saja tidak, Midoriya! Kami akan sangat senang jika seorang wanita tercantik di gedung A makan bersama ka―"

 _Plak!_

Bagian belakang kepala milik Mineta sukses mendapat pukulan spesial dari Kaminari, si pemegang sabuk hitam _Judo_ di Yuuei.

"A-ahaha! maafkan kata-kata Mineta yang tidak sopan ini, Izuku- _chan_!" Kaminari tertawa canggung.

"A-haha.. tak apa.. u-um. Kalau begitu, baiklah." Izuku beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Yosh! baiklah, ayo ke kantin." Sero memimpin jalan.

Pria jangkung bersurai hitam itu menggeser pintu kelas mereka dan seketika mematung.

"U-um.. Sero- _kun_? kenapa berhenti didepan pintu?" Izuku menatap Sero bingung.

"Midoriya- _chan_.. _e-etto_.. sepertinya ada yang mencarimu?"

"Mencariku?" gadis bersurai hijau gelombang itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Y-ya.. sepertinya."

Izuku berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu, kepalanya menyembul keluar melewati celah pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_?!" Izuku memekik tertahan. Ia tidak menyangka, ucapan yang dilontarkan kepada dirinya tadi pagi benar-benar serius.

"Yo, Midoriya."

"Err―ada apa Todoroki- _san_ datang kesini?"

"Bukankah baru saja kau memanggilku, 'Todoroki- _kun_ ' seperti itu?"

"E-eh? Benarkah? Ah― _gomen_. Aku sudah lanc―"

"Tak apa, Midoriya. Dengan ini anggap saja kita sudah memulai sebuah hubungan"

"H-HUH?!" Izuku mendelik kearah Todoroki.

 _H-hubungan apa?!_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah ditentukan. Kita akan menikah setelah lulus dari Yuuei."

"ME-MENIKAH?!"

Izuku refleks berteriak yang juga diikuti oleh ketiga teman sekelasnya yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hm.. sungguh rencana masa depan yang indah. Ah, aku ingin kita tinggal dirumah yang memiliki banyak pohon rindang dan juga memiliki 3 orang anak." gumam Todoroki

 _A-ANAK?!_

"T-Todoroki- _kun_? jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Midoriya. Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti itu?"

Ekspresi Todoroki terlihat netral cenderung biasa-biasa saja. Seakan-akan kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Izuku hanya terdiam―gugup lebih tepatnya, ia menoleh kebelakang berniat meminta bantuan kepada ketiga temannya.

 _Siing!_

 _Tidak ada?!_

Ternyata mereka bertiga telah lebih dahulu menghilang meninggalkan Izuku berdua bersama dengan Todoroki.

 _Jahatnya_.. _Kokoro_ nya menangis.

"Ba-baiklah.. b-bisa kita bicarakan soal ini diluar? Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita ke kantin terlebih dahulu, aku tahu kau lapar."

Izuku merona.

 _Ugh.. ini memalukan_.

* * *

 _Datte matte, nande datte?_ ** _Niijuu_** _sai desu! desuyo?! Tsukiau to ka.._

 _(Suki da!)_

 _Hanashi kiite baka!_

 _No gaado daze, suki wa ooi no_

* * *

Setelah membelikan satu buah roti soba dan juga sekotak susu vanila, mereka pun duduk berdua di halaman Universitas Yuuei.

Dibawah pohon lebih tepatnya. Ah.. Romantis sekali.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"K-kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu yang tadi ' _kan_?"

"Tentu saja aku serius."

"T-tapi tunggu! K-kenapa? kita masih 20 t-tahun, walaupun kau sudah semester 5 t-tapi aku masih semester 3. B-bagaimana jika kita awali dengan b-berkencan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Midoriya." ujarnya polos dan juga _out of topic_.

" _Hito no hanashi, kike yo!_ Todoroki- _kun no Baka!_ "[1]

Dengan polos Todoroki berkata seperti itu, ia tidak mengetahui jika efek dari perkataannya sangat berpengaruh bagi Izuku.

 _Terlalu banyak.. i-ini terlalu banyak! apakah ia tidak malu mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu setiap waktu?!_

Sepertinya semburat merah muda akan menjadi permanen di kedua pipi gembil Izuku dalam waktu dekat ini.

"A-aku ingin kita m-memulainya pelan-pelan. Todoroki- _kun_."

" _Wakatta_. Apapun yang kau mau, Midoriya."

Todoroki menggenggam tangan Izuku lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

* * *

 _Koi shite mitai wa, fuwa-fuwa to_

 _Hage no supiichi ni sumairu_

 _Miruku to panda wa shirokuma de_

 _Sekai ga hazumu no_

* * *

"Baiklah, makan roti soba milikmu, Midoriya."

"U-un.. _A-arigatō.. Itadakimasu_."

Izuku memakan roti soba miliknya sementara Todoroki terdiam duduk disampingnya, sesekali melirik kearahnya.

" _Etto_.. T-Todoroki- _kun_ , ingin mencobanya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"U-um.. tentu saja."

Izuku menyodorkan roti soba kearah Todoroki dan langsung disambut oleh gigitan kecil lelaki bersurai beda warna itu tepat di gigitan miliknya.

 _Indirect kiss_

 _Pssh!_

Asap imajiner seolah mengepul diatas kepala Izuku, ia merona hingga ketelinganya.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan Izukuuu!_

"Hm.. roti sobanya enak. Tapi, masih enak soba dingin."

"O-oh.. T-Todoroki- _kun_ menyukai soba dingin?"

"Ya."

* * *

S _uki to kirai wakannai_

 _Kirai demo suki_

* * *

"Midoriya."

"Hum?"

Pipi gadis itu semakin terlihat gembil karena sedang berusaha mengunyah makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Ada saus di sudut bibirmu."

"?!" Berusaha mengusapnya namun tak berhasil.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Todoroki mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Izuku. Lalu―

"Rasanya pedas. Sepertinya itu saus cabai."

"?!" Iris _zamrud_ itu membola. Buru-buru ia menelan makanannya dan,

"Todoroki- _kun no Baka!_ "

 ** _Duak!_**

Hari itu, Todoroki merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan dari sang calon Istri di masa mendatang.

Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh Todoroki?

* * *

 _Reinboo kootsu kaeri michi hoshii gatteta yatsu_

 _Nagameru kimi o boku wa mite ita_

 _Ts_ _uu ga kuro hantai dakedo_

 _Sore ha kini shinaide_

* * *

"Midoriya, ini untukmu."

Todoroki memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit berpitakan merah muda kepada Izuku, si gadis hanya menatap lelaki didepannya bingung.

"Bukalah."

"U-um? _Ha-ha'i_." dengan patuh, Izuku langsung membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi―

"Uwaa! Bola kaca! Indah sekali." Izuku menatap benda bulat berkilau itu dengan berbinar.

"Kau menyukainya?" Todoroki tersenyum kecil.

"Um! Suka sekali! T-tapi, bukankah tokonya berlawanan dengan arah kampus kita?"

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Midoriya. Aku tau kau menginginkan benda ini."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya Todoroki- _kun_?"

Izuku heran. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun, kalau sejak kemarin ia ingin memiliki benda berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari kaca dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah warna dari pelangi.

"Pulang sekolah 2 hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang memperhatikan benda itu didepan tokonya."

"H-huh?! A-apa?"

Todoroki tersenyum geli.

"Jangan tertawa, Todoroki- _kun_! saat i-itu a-aku hanya uh―"

"Tak apa, Midoriya. Simpanlah, itu untukmu." Todoroki mengusap surai hijau bergelombang itu gemas.

"U-un! _Arigatō_! Todoroki- _kun_!" tersenyum lebar.

"Ah.. _Sou da_. _Gomen,_ Midoriya. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"Um, _daijoubu_. Apakah ada praktek hari ini?"

"Begitulah, bersama Aizawa- _sensei_."

"Uwa! Aizawa- _sensei_ yang itu?"

"Ada apa dengan Aizawa- _sensei_ , Midoriya?"

"Kudengar ia salah satu dosen paling kejam di Yuuei setelah Midnight- _sensei_."

"Mungkin?"

"Uwa! Aku bersyukur Aizawa- _sensei_ tidak mengajar dikelasku." Midoriya mengelus dadanya pelan.

Todoroki hanya tersenyum kecil, ini pertama kalinya wanita yang ia sukai mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi bermacam-macam selama disampingnya seharian ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Simpan baik-baik benda itu."

"Un!"

" _Jaa_ , Midoriya." Todoroki menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Um.. _Jaa_. Todoroki- _kun_." lirihnya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering pulang bersama dengan Todoroki. Berjalan berdua hingga stasiun bahkan terkadang Todoroki aka mengantar Izuku hingga depan apartemennya jika mereka pulang terlalu petang.

* * *

 _T_ _te iuka anmari suki janai taipu_

 _Yue ni handou deshou ka?_

 _Souka kyuu ni yasashiku nante sareta kara_

 _gura tsuite dou yo?_

* * *

 _Malam hari dikediaman Midoriya._

"Izuku! Makan malam sudah siap nak!"

" _Ha'i, Okaa-san_. Aku segera turun."

Selama makan malam bersama sang ibu, Izuku terus melamun. Ia memikirkan perlakuan Todoroki yang belakangan ini selalu peduli dan perhatian kepadanya.

Sedikit banyak ini membuat hatinya goyah. Padahal ia telah bertekad akan menjauhi apapun jika menyangkut putra dari penyumbang dana terbesar di Universitasnya. Ia tidak ingin terlibat terlalu dalam.

"Izuku? Kau tak apa?" Sang Ibu menatap anak gadisnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"A-ah? u-um. Aku tak apa, _Okaa-san_. Tak perlu cemas."

" _Souka_? Kalau ada masalah cerita pada _Okaa-san, ne_?"

" _Ha'i_."

"Izuku.. percayalah pada hatimu nak. Hatimu tidak akan pernah berbohong."

Seakan tau apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkan gadis itu, sang Ibu berkata demikian dan tanpa diduga membuat iris hijau _zamrud_ nya membelalak.

" _Ha'i Okaa-san. Arigatō_." Izuku tersenyum kecil.

" _Douitashimashite. Saa saa!_ Masuklah kedalam kamarmu, Izuku. Biar Ibu yang membereskan ini semua."

"E-eh? t-tapi―"

"Sudah! cepat sana masuk kedalam kamarmu."

"Uh― _Ha-ha'i_."

Izuku beranjak naik menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Selama dikamar, ia disibukkan oleh tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Mengerjakan tugas membantunya untuk melupakan bayang-bayang Todoroki yang sedari tadi hinggap di pikirannya.

* * *

" _Ohayō_! Izuku- _chan_!"

" _Ohayō_ , Kaminari- _kun_. Aku heran darimana kau mendapat semangat seperti itu setiap hari." Izuku masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Oya? Midoriya- _chan_ begadang?"

Mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas dari All Might- _sensei_. Uh―waktu tidurku terpotong hampir 70%"

"Tugas dari All Might- _sensei_?" Sero menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukankah tugas itu dikumpulkan untuk 2 bulan lagi?"

"H-HUH?!" Iris _zamrud_ nya membelalak horor.

Ekspresinya berkata ' _Are you serious_?!'

"Iya, itu dikumpulkan untuk 2 bulan kedepan. Kemarin All Might- _sensei_ memberi tahu seluruh kelas di jam makan siang―"

"Oya~ bukankah kemarin Midoriya- _chan_ sibuk bersama Todoroki? Ya _'kan_?" Sero mengerling jahil kearah Kaminari.

"Ah~ benar juga! Jadi bagaimana Izuku- _chan_? ada kemajuan?" Kaminari menyeringai.

Membahas sesuatu tentang Todoroki benar-benar membuatnya melupakan masalah tugas yang membuat waktu tidurnya berkurang drastis.

"A-apa maksudmu d-dengan k-kemajuan?" Pipi gadis itu merona. Terlihat seperti buah persik yang telah masak.

Suara pintu kelasnya bergeser, menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai dwi warna disana dan suasana kelasnya mendadak hening seketika.

"Apakah ada Midoriya didalam?" ujarnya yang seketika membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju kearah gadis yang tengah duduk dibangkunya dikelilingi oleh Sero dan Kaminari.

"Oya.. pangeran berkuda putihmu datang menjemput, Izuku- _chan_!"

"E-eh?!"

"Pergilah, Midoriya- _chan_." Sero menarik lengan Midoriya agar ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mendorongnya pelan.

"H-huh?"

"Midoriya, apakah kau ada waktu?" Todoroki berbicara dari kejauhan.

Sebenarnya ia memakai volume normal suaranya, tetapi karena suasana di kelas Izuku terlampau sunyi, suara yang dihasilkan dirinya pun terdengar agak keras.

"A-a.. U-um." Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menghampiri Todoroki untuk berbicara diluar kelasnya.

.  
.

"A-ada apa, Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Ingin berbicara diluar?"

"E-eh? t-tapi, ini masih jadwal kelas―"

"Seluruh dosen fakultas ada rapat, Midoriya. Jadi hari ini seluruh mahasiswa kosong jadwal."

"A-ah.. Jadi begi—H-HUH?!"

"Kau belum diberitahu?"

"Tak ada yang memberi tahuku." Mendadak suasana diantara mereka menjadi suram.

"Baiklah, ayo ke taman."

"E-eh?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan gadis itu, Todoroki segera menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju ke taman di halaman Universitas Yuuei.

"T-Todoroki-kun―"

"Kita sampai."

Mereka berhenti dibawah pohon besar nan rindang.

"Duduklah, Midoriya."

"E-eh? u-um."

Izuku menuruti ucapan Todoroki. Ia duduk dibawah pohon besar itu dan Todoroki pun mengikutinya.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?"

"Bicaralah."

"S-sebenarnya, T-Todoroki- _kun_ bukan tipeku."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?" Todoroki menatapa bingung kearah Izuku.

"E-eh, _etto_.. _matte_! j-jangan marah dulu padaku.. t-tadinya aku berfikir kalau T-Todoroki- _kun_ hanya ingin menggangguku saja. T-tapi―"

"Kau tidak suka aku berada didekatmu?"

"B-bukan begitu― sejujurnya.. perhatian yang T-Todoroki- _kun_ berikan padaku, membuat pendirian yang telah ku teguhkan goyah begitu saja."

* * *

 _Tatte gutte souto nuite reisei ni natte, mite mo_

 _Machiga inaku, (inaku?)_

 _Rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _Noo puroburemu, boku o shinjite_

* * *

"Pendirianmu?"

"U-um.. sejak aku masuk Yuuei. Aku bertekad akan menjauhi apapun yang akan membuatku jatuh kedalam kubangan masalah."

"..." Todoroki terdiam mendengarkan, tak berniat untuk menyelanya sedikitpun.

"Jadi, selama 3 semester ini, aku selalu berusaha mengerjakan tugasku sebaik mungkin, menuruti dosen dan juga menghindari lelaki yang ingin mendekatiku."

"..."

"Tapi semuanya berantakan sejak hari dimana Todoroki- _kun_ tiba-tiba saja u-uh.."

Pipi Gadis bersurai ombak itu memerah. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Melihat itu, membuat Todoroki tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Midoriya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Todoroki membawa kedua tangan Izuku yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuannya ke dalam genggaman telapak tangannya yang besar.

* * *

 _H_ _ora! kimi ni o hi o tsuketa yura-yura to_

 _Moete haii ni naru, pairomania_

 _Aishiteirunda, yoku wakaranai kedo_

 _Osoraku seikai_

* * *

"Midoriya.."

Todoroki membimbing telapak tangan Izuku agar menyentuh dadanya. Tepatnya di titik vital sumber kehidupan.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?"

"U-um.. rasanya sungguh― _sama seperti milikku_ _―_ "

Izuku merasakan betapa kencangnya detak jantung Todoroki yang berpacu― _sama seperti miliknya._

"Aku masih belum memastikannya―"

"H-huh?"

"Kurasa ini adalah cinta, Midoriya."

"E-eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Midoriya. Walaupun aku belum tau pasti. Tapi aku yakin, Aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan Todoroki membuat Izuku membelalak.

* * *

 _Yada na someraresou_

 _Shitte shimata yasashisa_

 _Toki ni hentai demo_

 _Suki ni somerareteku_

* * *

"Kau curang Todoroki- _kun_ ―"

 _Begitu mudahnya ia menghancurkan pendirianku, terlebih setelah aku mengetahui seluruh sisi lembutnya. Meskipun ia agak mesum._

―sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu, Todoroki- _kun_."

Dengan wajah merona, Izuku mengungkapkan sedikit perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadap Todoroki.

* * *

 _K_ _oishi tte mitai wa, gira-gira to_

 _Panda ga netecha tsumaranai_

 _Aishite dashite mizu o agete_

 _Hajimete sodatsu no_

* * *

"Benarkah?"

"U-um.. I-ini pertama kalinya diriku merasakan perasaan seperti ini.. r-rasanya―"

Izuku menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Pipinya merona.

"Aku tahu rasanya, Midoriya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menahan perasaan seperti ini sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Todoroki mendekatkan dirinya kearah Izuku. Saling menyentuhkan dahi mereka. Kedua telapak tangan Todoroki membingkai wajah si gadis.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Todoroki- _kun_?"

* * *

 _butsukaru futari to doujino_

 _suki.._

 _karamiau furoomaaju_

 _kirai sae, uraomote_

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kau coba mengingatnya?"

Izuku tampak berpikir.

"Saat masa orientasi mahasiswa, tahun lalu." Todoroki memberi sebuah petunjuk.

Seketika punggung Izuku menegak. Masih segar dalam ingatannya hingga saat ini. Ada seorang lelaki yang menabrak dirinya hingga ia terjatuh dan barang-barangnya berserakan. Namun dengan cuek, lelaki itu langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melirik kearahnya.

Karena lelaki itu, Izuku dihukum habis-habisan oleh seniornya.

"K-kau orang itu?! Orang yang menabrakku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Ah, Kau mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka itu dirimu, Todoroki- _kun_."

"Maafkan aku karena saat itu, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Kau menyebalkan, Todoroki- _kun_. Kau tahu, karena kau menabrakku aku dimarahi dan diberi hukuman oleh seniorku karena terlambat 2 menit."

Izuku menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" _Warui_." Todoroki mengulang permintaan maafnya.

" _Mou_. Seharusnya kau lebih tulus saat meminta maaf padaku."

"Jangan membuatku mencubit pipi gembilmu, Midoriya."

"?!"

 ** _Gyuuuut!_**

Todoroki mencubit gemas pipi Izuku membuat empunya meringis.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku."

Izuku menunduk malu-malu dan tak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis mungil itu menerima permintaan maaf Todoroki.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mengulangnya?"

"Mengulang apa?" Izuku menatap Todoroki bingung.

* * *

 _Bokura ima, koishiteru_

* * *

"Jadilah kekasihku, Midoriya Izuku." Lelaki bersurai putih-merah itu tersenyum tulus.

Dengan senyum manis Izuku menjawabnya.

"Um! dengan senang hati, Todoroki- _kun_."

* * *

 _Suki yo kirai wakatteru, suki yo_  
 _Suki da igai arienai, suki da_  
 _Suki to kirai owaranai, lalalalalala_  
 _Suki kirai._

* * *

 **終わり**

* * *

 ** _Omake_ _!_**

"Midoriya, ingin makan siang?"

"E-eh? u-um."

"Tunggu disini, biar kubelikan. Apa yang kau mau?"

" _Etto_ ― um.. roti melon dan susu kotak rasa vanila saja, Todoroki- _kun_."

" _Wakatta_. Hm? susu?" dahi Todoroki terlihat berkerut.

"Apa ada yang aneh, Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Itu?"

"Oh, kau rajin meminum susu, hingga payudaramu tumbuh sebesar itu?" Todoroki memasang pose berpikir.

"A-APA―

Izuku refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Seingatku, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Payudaramu tidak sebe―"

 _ **Duak!**_

"TODOROKI- _KUN NO BAKA! HENTAI!_ "

Well. Itu adalah kedua kalinya Todoroki merasakan bogem mentah calon istrinya di masa yang akan datang.

 ** _End of omake_**

* * *

 ** _a/n:_ _Terinspirasi dari lagu Honeyworks dengan judul yang sama yaitu, 'Suki Kirai' yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin & Len._**

 ** _Yahallo! Fic ini fem!Izuku pertama punya Ao dan Genderbender pertama punya Ao. Yeaaaay~ /tebarconfetti_**

 ** _Semoga readers semua suka yaa^^_**

 ** _Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan OFA_TODODEKU._**

 ** _All Hail our Holy TodoDeku! Mari kita lestarikan archive fiction TodoDeku di fanfiksyen /digiling_**

 ** _Last, Mind to Review?_**

* * *

[1] : Kalo orang lagi ngomong, dengerin dong! Todoroki bego.


End file.
